


Perfect

by FandomAmbassador



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: And in love, Angst, C9, Cloud 9, Dorks in Love, Figuring Things Out, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, League of Legends - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, They're both so sweet, sneaksen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomAmbassador/pseuds/FandomAmbassador
Summary: Sneaky can't bring himself to commit to a relationship. Jensen doesn't think he's worth it.Two dorks figuring each other out and falling in love.Some light angst, but a very fluffy, happy ending.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Love these nerds so much I keep writing about them. Hope you guys enjoy!!

_ Baby, I'm dancing in the dark _

_ With you between my arms _

_ Barefoot on the grass _

_ Listening to our favourite song _

_ I have faith in what I see _

_ Now I know I have met an angel in person _

_ And he looks perfect, _

_ I don't deserve it _

_ You look perfect tonight  _

Sneaky was someone who didn’t take things seriously and people didn’t take him too seriously too. If a conversation seemed to be somewhat normal, Sneaky would start spewing memes and cracking everybody up. If someone joked about him, he would go along with it. Twitch viewers called him gay? Fuck yeah, Sneaky was the gayest player in the LCS. Was he serious? No one honestly knew. 

Unfortunately, Sneaky carried this mentality over into his personal life. He couldn’t take any relationships serious. It was always one time things, never following up afterwards and not caring if anything happened again. With his former teammate, Meteos, it was the closest thing he had to a real relationship. They were star-crossed lovers, knowing never to commit to anything and taking what chances they got. Everything moved so fast, going from friends, to lovers, to Meteos leaving the team without looking back. He had been fine with their breakneck pace until the brakes were slammed on and the consequences caught up to him. 

There was that underlying sense of joking that allowed Sneaky to get over Meteos so quickly. Even during nights where they would share slow kisses and Sneaky felt a fullness in his chest like no other, they both knew it wasn’t serious. It was going to end sometime.

Sneaky always assumed that a relationship would never actually lead him somewhere. It was just some fun. Nothing serious.

Which is why Jensen  _ baffled _ him. 

Sneaky didn’t always like Jensen. At first, he didn’t fit in with the team. He brought them down. Not everyone got along with him. He took a break from Cloud 9 and then came back. When he came back, something clicked with the team.

Suddenly, Jensen was their star player. He had grown so much from the constantly-salty and overly toxic player, to the much happier and friendlier person that he was now. He still had his moments, but this was the Jensen that all of Cloud 9 knew and loved. 

And somehow, even though Jensen was the polar-opposite of Meteos, Sneaky found himself glancing over at their tiny mid-laner more and more often. He found that he had Jensen on his mind almost constantly. He couldn’t get over him. 

Sneaky wasn’t sure what attracted him so much to the Danish boy. Where Meteos was tall, Jensen was positively miniscule. Sneaky fondly called him his “Pocket Mid-laner”. Where Meteos was loud and outgoing, Jensen tended to be much quieter and more serious. Where Meteos was always cheerful and laughing, Jensen had a more abrasive personality. Where Meteos was teasing and flirting and  _ action _ , Jensen was taking it slow and building trust. 

Not that it was a bad thing, but it confused the hell out of Sneaky. Jensen had to know that his AD Carry was interested in him. Sneaky made that much obvious. So why not have some fun, not worry about anything? It’s not like anything serious could happen between them.

But Jensen was acting like a proper gentleman who was courting Sneaky. Keeping them as friends, not going any further. Jensen seemed to be taking every action to get to know Sneaky better, for them to be closer. Sneaky wasn’t sure he wanted that. That meant that feelings would start to get involved and feelings were messy. 

But Sneaky wasn’t an asshole and he wasn’t going to push Jensen into something he wasn’t ready for or break his heart along the way. So Sneaky let their borderline romantic relationship stay as it was, if that was what Jensen wanted.

Sneaky banged on the wall that was adjacent to Jensen, knowing that it bothered him and it would force the mid-laner to answer him.

“Fuck off!” Was the reply that Sneaky received.

“Jeeennseeen…” Sneaky groaned, still knocking his fist against the wall.

“You’re tilting me,” Jensen said from the other room.

“I’m booorredd…”

“I don’t care.”

“Pleaassee? Jensen?” Sneaky whined, purposely pronouncing ‘Jensen’ the European way because he knew the mid-laner was a sucker for that. 

“No.” But Sneaky heard a sigh from the other room and Jensen’s chair squeaking as he got up.

Sure enough, Sneaky’s door opened just a moment later.

“What do you want?” Jensen grumbled, his thin arms crossed over his chest. 

“My savior!” Sneaky reached out from on his bed, hands grabbing towards his mid-laner. 

“No no no. I’m not coming in here. Your lazy ass will lay around here all day.” But even as he spoke, Jensen was walking towards Sneaky, who grinned triumphantly.

“Don’t worry, just keep me company for a little bit. Then we can go do something. Get some Chipotle maybe.”

As soon as Jensen was within arms reach, Sneaky latched onto him like an overly-affectionate octopus, dragging him down on the bed.

“Fuck off…” Jensen giggled with no real heat to it. 

Sneaky put his head in the mid-laner’s lap, forcing him to stay sitting on the bed. Jensen sighed, rubbing an absent-minded hand up and down Sneaky’s back. 

They sat there in comfortable silence, Sneaky with his arms around Jensen’s waist and Jensen letting his hand rest on the ADC’s back. 

Guilt tugged at the back of Sneaky’s mind. This felt too good, too easy. Too close. Mid-afternoon snuggling was what couples did. Sickeningly sweet couples who were going steady for years now. Not...whatever he and Jensen were. 

Sneaky wanted to reach up and pull Jensen’s slender face down to kiss him, but that wouldn’t be a one time thing. Jensen wouldn’t want it to be a one time thing and this certainly didn’t feel like a one time thing. 

Sneaky knew that if he kissed Jensen it all would be over. All the pretending would be over and he would have to deal with a huge mess of feelings that were tangled up in his chest. 

Sneaky wasn’t sure he could handle those. He wasn’t sure that he could be the perfect steady boyfriend who was one-hundred percent committed. He wasn’t sure he could handle letting Jensen down.

So Sneaky buried his face in Jensen’s stomach, trying to block out the world around him. Yeah, he could do the snuggling and soft touches, as long as there was no follow up. No strings attached. 

Suddenly, everything was too serious. It was stifling the air and made the room thick with tension. And God knows Sneaky can’t be serious for more than five minutes. So he leaned forward, pulling up Jensen’s grey henley shirt an inch, blowing a raspberry right on his warm, pale skin. 

Jensen shrieked, jumping up and pushing Sneaky’s head away.

“What the fuck, man!”

Sneaky howled with laughter, grabbing for Jensen’s waist again. 

“Fucking reported!” Jensen declared as he was quickly overtaken by Sneaky, who was bigger than he was. 

“EZ scrub!” Sneaky grinned, pinning Jensen down with both hands. He then placed another raspberry on Jensen’s ticklish stomach, making the mid-laner squirm and shriek with laughter.

“You...fucker!!” Jensen panted, his chest heaving with giggles. 

Sneaky went on the offensive, now using both his hands and his mouth to tickle Jensen where his shirt had ridden up even more. 

Jensen clutched onto Sneaky’s shoulders, and tried to shove him off with his feet, but as he was overcome with a wave of tickles, he tightened his legs around Sneaky’s back, trying to catch his breath from the laughter.

“FF! FF!” Jensen shouted, collapsing with giggles.

Sneaky relented with the tickles, but didn’t move, letting his hot breath puff onto Jensen’s exposed stomach with every gasp of laughter. 

“Hah...nice meme...bro,” Sneaky grinned, letting his chin rest against Jensen’s belly. It was at that moment when they both realized the rather compromising situation they were in. Sneaky was literally positioned right between Jensen’s legs, his face nosing against his abdomen, and Jensen’s legs were hooked behind Sneaky’s back. Jensen realized he had a hand threaded through Sneaky’s hair from when he was trying to push the AD Carry’s face off his stomach. 

Jensen swallowed thickly. Sneaky glanced at him and his eyes were dark with heat. Yeah, time to backpedal before anything...awkward happened with Sneaky in his current position. 

Jensen unhooked his legs and rolled Sneaky off of him, brushing the moment off with a grin.

“You’re such a little fucker, Sneaky, you know that? Who told you I was ticklish?”

He blinked, hurrying to break out of his daze and smirked. “No one, actually. I just found out,”

Jensen groaned, yanking his henley back down. “Fuck yoouuu, Snacky…”

Sneaky laughed. “C’mon. Let’s go to Chipotle. I’m starved.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Cloud 9 had just lost the latest series and everyone was in a bad mood. Most of the team was sitting in their rooms, clearing their heads and recharging after the disappointing loss. They had reviewed the game with Reapered, going over what had gone wrong and why they had lost, but that only served to make the players more irritated and exhausted. They gratefully stumbled to their rooms, the night shaping up to be moody and silent. 

Sneaky only need a little bit of time to shake off the loss and get back into a positive mindset. He was usually the first one to recover from it and start getting the rest of the team going for the next series.

But Sneaky had noticed Jensen taking the hit particularly hard. He had been distant during the game review and immediately locked himself in his room, refusing to say a word. Sneaky knew that Jensen took losses personally. Cloud 9 worked as a team, but the mid-laner often was found putting the blame on himself if a game went sideways. 

There was a hard anger in Jensen’s eyes after the loss. He wasn’t mad at Cloud 9. He wasn’t mad at the opposing team. No, he was mad at himself. Sneaky hated seeing Jensen getting down on himself. It wasn’t healthy for their mid-laner to constantly be putting this pressure on himself.

Sneaky knocked softly on his and Jensen’s wall so as not to disturb the other team members. Predictably, there was no answer. But Sneaky was unrelenting, and kept knocking in the way he knew would annoy Jensen to the point where he’d have to reply. 

“What the fuck? Fuck off, Zach.” Jensen hissed from the other side.

Ooh. Birth names. That wasn’t a good sign. 

“C’mon, Jensen. Can I please come in?” Sneaky wheedled. 

“ _ God _ \--just leave me alone.” 

“Jensen, please. I just want to talk to you for a second.” 

This time, there was no joking for Sneaky. He was dead serious. It killed him to see Jensen hurting like this. The mid-laner must have heard the change in Sneaky’s tone because he sighed deeply from the other room.

“Whatever.”

Sneaky gave an internal cheer. That would be the best he’d get. He slid off his bed, turning out of his room right to the door next to his. 

“Jensen?” He peered into the room, which was dark and silent. The mid-laner hadn’t even bothered to turn the lights on. 

Jensen was sitting at his desk, staring blankly at the screen.

“What are you--? Oh.” Sneaky registered that the game they had lost was being replayed up on Jensen’s monitor. Not good. 

“God, I fucked up,” Jensen muttered, his face expressionless as he continued to stare at the screen.

“Hey, hey, hey. No you didn’t. Come on, we already watched this once.” Sneaky walked over to the computer, clicking the monitor off. Jensen sprang to life, grabbing Sneaky’s wrist with lightning-quick reflexes. 

“What, do you think you’re going to give me some inspirational bullshit about how it wasn’t my fault? How I totally belong on this team, even though I constantly fuck up, can’t even interact with my own team, and keep pushing everyone away? How it’s fine that it’s me on your team when it should be Hai? How it’s fine that because I joined, Meteos left? I don’t need your fucking lies.”

Sneaky’s eye were wide, mouth dropped open. “You’re hurting my wrist.” 

Jensen glanced between them where his hand was gripping Sneaky’s wrist tightly. His knuckles and Sneaky’s wrist was white from the pressure. He quickly let go as if he had been burned, staring at his open palm. 

A strange, choked sobbing noise escaped his mouth. 

“Oh, God... _ Sneaky _ , I’m so sorry...just...fuck,” Jensen rambled, shoving himself away. “Please, it’ll be better if you just leave. For both of us.” 

“No, Jensen. I’m not leaving. I’m not turning my back on my team when they need me the most. I’m not turning my back on _ you _ , when you need it the most. Not now. Not ever.” Sneaky pushed.

“I don’t deserve this.”

“Why not?” 

“Why--? What? It’s obvious. I don’t belong on this team. I don’t deserve what I can’t give back.”

Sneaky shook his head sadly. “Jensen, what are you talking about? If anything, I’m the one who doesn’t give back. You give me so much, yet I’m too scared to take it and I’m too scared to reciprocate. I  _ care _ about you Jensen. Let me help you.” 

“The game was on me.” Jensen said dully. 

“Would it help if I said it wasn’t? That it was on all of us?”

“Probably not.”

Sneaky moved closer, sitting on the bed next to Jensen’s gaming chair.

“What would help?”

“Sometimes...sometimes it helps for me to take the blame. To punish myself. It’s almost easier that way. So then, I can make an excuse for myself when you all decide that I don’t deserve this team. So that I can just use my losses as a way to comfort myself because I can’t own up to my other shit.” 

Sneaky felt like he had been punched in the gut. Did Jensen really feel this way? Didn’t he know that the whole team was here for him every step of the way?

“Jensen...we all have shit. None of us would ever kick you out because of that.”

“Come on, dude. We all know this team was way better back with Meteos and Hai and Lemon and Balls. Me joining was what fucked it all up. It’s my fault they all left.”

“The rest of the team left because it wasn’t working out for them, Jensen. Not because of you. Besides, Contractz, Smoothie, Impact and Ray are all new. No one’s shitting on them for being here instead of the other guys. Teams change, everyone knows that.Besides, I’m the only original member left, so it’s fine. No one else here to be mad at you about the old team.”

Jensen turned to Sneaky, his face so infinitely sad that Sneaky’s heart ached.

“That’s the whole point. You’re the important part. This is all for you. Everything was always about you.”

Sneaky stifled a gasp of surprise.

“I-I’m...important?”

“Well, I thought that much was obvious. I hurt you, Sneaky. I ruined everything you had. Your friends left because of me. Meteos left because of me. I ruined a whole fucking relationship by joining this team. If I wasn’t here, you would be happy. You would have Meteos again and the rest of your team. You would have what you deserve now.”

Sneaky spun Jensen’s chair so the Danish boy was facing him.

“Jensen...Jensen, you have no idea how silly you are.” Sneaky whispered. “With you here, I’m happy. With you here, I have what I need. Me and Meteos...it was nothing serious. We both knew it. It was going to end either way. But you’ve changed me. With Meteos, I wanted no strings. I wanted no commitment. We had a night to ourselves and no one talked about it again.”

Sneaky paused and suddenly he realized he was tired. He was so tired of lying to himself and to Jensen. He was tired of being scared of love. The dam broke in Sneaky’s heart and he couldn’t stop the words that fell from his mouth.

“With you, I want it all. I want the whole mess of feelings and strings attached to every inch of us. I want to be committed to you. I want to remember every night and talk about it in the morning and never pretend that it didn’t happen. I want to laugh with you and cry with you. I want to kiss you when we win and kiss you when we lose. You‘ve shown me how to fall in love, Jensen.”

The AD Carry cupped his hands around Jensen’s slender face, which was painted with shock. 

“Can we stop dancing around each other? Can we give in to what we both want? What we need?”

One of Jensen’s hands reached up, clutching onto Sneaky’s in disbelief. His pale storm-cloud eyes were wide, emotions flickering through them faster than Sneaky could read. 

“ _ God, yes, _ ” Jensen whispered. 

Sneaky let out a breathless laugh, suddenly unable to take his eyes off Jensen. He couldn’t stop staring, drinking in every inch of this beautiful, beautiful person. The moonlight from the window filtered in, illuminating Jensen from behind, making him look like he wore a silver halo of light around his head. Sneaky’s heart pounded in his chest embarrassingly loud, completely smitten with the boy in front of him. 

Jensen leaned forward, his smile so soft, so sweet.

“Stop staring and fucking kiss me already,”

Sneaky let out an unattractive snort of laughter and pulled his mid-laner’s face to his. 

He’s not gonna lie, this has been Sneaky’s dream for ages now and it couldn’t be more perfect. Jensen is so  _ gentle _ , his lips so soft. It’s such a contrast to his rougher personality and Sneaky loves every bit of it. 

He’s still cupping Jensen’s slender face, the mid-laner tentatively placing one hand on the back of Sneaky’s neck and the other resting lightly at his hip. Jensen kisses him like he’s afraid he’ll break, feather-light movements against Sneaky, and it’s so adorable that Sneaky can’t help but blush under the deliberate attention. 

It’s silly that something so sweet and simple makes him unravel, but there’s something about Jensen that makes Sneaky feel like he’s holding the sun, the moon and all the stars in his hands. There’s something about Jensen that has made Sneaky change. That has made him into someone who can love with all of his heart and not be afraid to commit. There’s something about Jensen that makes Sneaky want to be tangled in every emotion and feeling and never be untied. Jensen makes him whole. He makes him alive. 

Sneaky drags Jensen out of the gaming chair, pulling the tiny Danish boy on top of him and savoring every inch of this wonderful, glorious person. Jensen smells rich and spicy, like cinnamon and ginger, enveloping Sneaky in a warm and comforting aura. He tastes sugary sweet and slightly tangy, probably from his sparkling lemonade he had at dinner. Sneaky burns every memory into his mind because he doesn’t ever want to forget it. 

The two part for air, breathless and gasping. Jensen’s pale face is flushed and his eyes are dark. His hair falls messily over his forehead and his Cloud 9 shirt is wrinkled. He’s the most breath-taking sight Sneaky has ever seen.

They lean forward, just bumping foreheads, resting there. Their hot breaths mingle as they just sit there, content to simply  _ be _ . Jensen is in Sneaky’s lap and their arms are tangled around each other. Sneaky can’t tell where he starts and Jensen ends. He doesn’t want it to be any other way. 

“Perfect,” Sneaky murmurs quietly.

“What is?” Jensen’s voice is shaky and breathless and Sneaky’s glad to see the kiss has affected him just as much.

“You. That kiss. Everything.” Sneaky rambles, looking at Jensen like the mid-laner was the only thing that mattered anymore. Jensen blushes, the corners of his mouth twitching with a bashful smile. 

“Perfect,” He echoes and pulls Sneaky back in for another kiss.

Sneaky’s so far gone, so lost in everything about Jensen and it makes his head spin. He repeats his mantra in his head, drunk on the taste of Jensen’s kisses, 

_ Perfect, _

_ Perfect, _

_ Perfect. _

**Author's Note:**

> Where would we be without fluffy late-night kisses and Sneaksen.   
> Hope you all liked! Leave comments and kudos if so and feel free to mention if I have any mistakes because I will not proofread for the life of me xD   
> Hit me up on my Tumblr or Twitter to talk about League of Legends and LCS!!   
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thefandomambassador  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/rekkles_methods


End file.
